Episode Duscae: Versus Quest
by Ford1114
Summary: In the region of Duscae, four young men act as mercenary travelers in having sight to hunt down a Behemoth. Unexpectedly, they meet two visitors who are not from what it seems, but they will provide help for their sidequest. Note: Finished, but INCOMPLETE.
1. First Half

**Disclaimer** : _Guilty Crown_ belongs to Tetsuro Araki, Production IG and Funimation. _Final Fantasy XV_ belongs to Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura and Hajime Tabata.

 **A/N** : So here is another one-shot crossovering _Guilty Crown_ with the long awaited video game, _Final Fantasy XV_ (formerly Versus XIII).

This is the game that was first announce back in 2006, formerly part of the _Fabula Nova Crystallis_ project, before everything changes for these games. I remember those days with all those Noctis fanart and stuff such as he and Lightning meet many times (and as a fan-couple). With the E3 2013 announcement and the demo finally playable, _FFXV_ will be one of these games that'll renew Square Enix's esteem. It also gives our fandom more maturity compare to our teenage years (at the time when _Advent Children, FFXIII_ and _Dissidia_ were released). FFXV will be a huge game changer to Japanese role-playing games to the point it feels like Skyrim.

Crossovering with _Guilty Crown_ should be interesting because I and someone once attempt to do a co-author _Kingdom Hearts_ one since it's done by Nomura, but it's discontinued. Both series have a theme of heirs to the throne. If you expect Shu and Inori to appear, then you're mistaken.

Originally I was going to have this as one story, but I decide to split it to two parts due to being busy at college (well a semester is over and I gotta worry about summer). Let's enjoy reading this.

* * *

 _"There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so."_

-William Shakespeare, Hamlet

* * *

 _ **Forest/Universe: FFXV**_

This is a fantasy world with elements of realism. It is something that feels more human rather than the blend of fantasy and science fiction.

Upon the news headline, the people mention about a civil war between two crime families: the Kingdom of Lucis and the Empire of Niflheim. In real-life, it reminds the movie fandom of _The Godfather_.

On the other hand, nature ignores human society. The vast forest gives an emerald vibe to this calm location. A river is heard streaming the clear waters with fish swimming. The grass remains light green as ever, as there are small fauna such as mice and lizards are seen.

Somewhere on top of a tree branch, a majestic bald eagle is seen about to fly off to the mysterious skies.

A skirmish adventure begins.

* * *

 **(Cue** _ **Somnus**_ **\- Final Fantasy XV)**

* * *

 _ **Episode Duscae: Versus Quest**_

* * *

 _ **Gas Station/Inside**_

It begins inside a gas station, to which it's located at the outskirts of the road. What it means is that the roads are where cars are driven for people to go on roadtrips or going to a destined place.

Four young men wearing designed black outfits are seen sitting in a round table, in which they are seen as childhood friends.

One has spiky black hair with a hairstyle that looks like a familiar Uchiha character and blue eyes with a black glove on his left hand, his name is Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Another is a tall man with dark brown hair straights to his back, amber eyes, jaw beard, and a long scar on his left eye, he is Gladiolus Amicitia.

Next is a man with short light brown hair in front of his hairline and green eyes, he is Ignis Stupeo Scientia who is the advisor to Prince Noctis.

Lastly is a young man with blue eyes, light freckles, and unruly blond hair named Prompto Argentum.

They are seen in a relaxing mood since their car needs to get fix. While Noctis and Gladiolus are casually sitting to let time go by, Ignis is holding some kind of a wanted poster.

Prompto is taking a peek at the poster, which reveals to be a picture of a bull-like monster with a scarred eye and a missing horn, "Ah, so we're going to hunt that Behemoth, right?"

"Yes, the Dread Behemoth's name is Deadeye." Ignis sighed while explaining, "This monster is rumor to be feared in this designated area."

"That's why once we think of something to kill it, we can get 25,000 gil enough to pay the repairs. Can't wait longer than never." Prompto smiled playfully.

"Look, we have yet to come up a strategy to tackle that Behemoth." Gladiolus warned the young man.

"As much as I hate it, he has a point there." Noctis agreed with his cool-minded tone.

"Not to mention keeping our highness in safety." Ignis added in concern about the prince.

Noctis respond to Ignis with a deadpan tone, "You know most of us can fend for ourselves even if we stick together."

"Yes, but it's just to reassure your chances to reclaim the family throne." Ignis said to Noctis.

Prompto puts his hands in the back of his head and groans, "It's such a bore!"

"Just hang in there." Gladiolus muttered.

Before they can talk more, the group notices a couple near the counter ordering something. One is a young man with long blond hair, blue eyes, a black mercenary uniform with a red middle strip and small coffin insignia on the left side. The other is a young woman with long pink hair, reddish orange eyes, a black dress, and barefoot.

That is strange, Noctis and his friends wonder of who these two are. Are they travelers or something? Nevertheless, the prince decides to get off his chair and begins to approach the couple.

The mysterious couple turns to see Noctis.

The blond-haired man begins to speak up. "Who are you?"

Noctis sighs and firmly answers to the stranger, "Me and my friends are wondering the same thing."

The pink-haired girl takes notice and simply gives a smile, "Aw, you don't have to feel modest about it."

"No, it's not like that." Noctis muttered to the cheerful girl in being embarrased. Ignis then stands up and steps in the conversation.

"Forgive our highness' shyness, allow me to do the introductions." The glassed man requested.

"Go on." The blond-haired man stated.

Ignis clears his throat and greets, "My name is Ignis. Our highness here is Noctis, the other two companions are Gladiolus and Prompto."

"So that means you're a prince?" The blond-haired stranger asked Noctis.

"Well, yeah I am." Noctis answered about his family lineage, "But I was still wondering about your names?"

After a few seconds, the mysterious couple decides to respond to the prince's question.

"Tsutsugami Gai." The blond-haired man stated.

"And my name is Ouma Mana." The pink-haired woman added about her identity.

"Wait, your surnames seem to be foreign." Noctis commented and wonder. "Does that mean you two are from somewhere far away?"

Gai then honestly answers, "Well, all I can say is that we're not in this world."

This gives a slight surprise to Noctis and his friends. Especially with the outfits and the presence that Gai and Mana caught their attention.

"Does this mean that you come here due to the Goddess of Death?" Ignis questioned Gai and Mana, he is talking about the goddess in their home dimension named, Etro.

"Hmm, let's just keep this one a secret. We're just travelers." Gai replied to him.

Mana then sees the wanted poster in Ignis' hand and points to it, "Oooh, what is that you're holding?"

Ignis looks at the Behemoth poster and turns to Mana, "This is a poster of a monster we are planning to kill."

"And that's the Behemoth he's talking about!" Prompto positively cried out, much to Gai and Mana take notice of the beast's name.

"Quiet, Prompto. We don't want them to get involve." Ignis chastised the younger man.

"Actually, this creature is taking our interest." Gai pondered about the group's mission.

Gladiolus gives a darkly stare at the light-hearted Prompto while Noctis facepalms of this self-act. Noctis' group is concern of their trust towards Gai and Mana to wonder if they really capable of fighting like themselves.

"So that means you are coming with us?" Noctis asked the two.

"Yep, me and Triton can help getting rid of that dirty, meanie beast." Mana smiled while giving a slight joke.

Prompto chuckles at the compliment, "Hehe, this girl digs my style."

"Maybe I can show you my skills to prove my worth." Gai offered.

"Hmm, perhaps we can let you assist us for a bit." Ignis made his decision to the blond-haired man.

"We better let Cidney know first." Noctis reminded his friends alongside the two guests.

With the rest of the party members nod at the black-haired prince, they are going to head outside for the side-quest.

* * *

 _ **Gas Station/Outside**_

Outside of the gas station area, a few random civilians are seen either filling up their automobiles, or just simply resting like Noctis' group. Speaking of them alongside their two guests, they meet the person Noctis has mentioned.

A spunky young woman is seen with short curly hair, olive green eyes, wearing a red cap with yellow outlines and a logo, wears a yellow jacket, that reveals her stomach and an orange bikini top with deep décolletage, wears jeans shorts with a brown belt hanging around her hips, thigh-high black stockings, white high boots on heels, and brown gloves.

Her name is Cidney, to which she speaks with a southern accent, "Hey! So y'all heading to the outdoors?"

"Yeah. We're ready to find that Behemoth to have enough gils." Gladiolus answered.

"And we'll do our best to succeed with some new allies." Noctis said about Gai and Mana.

Cidney walks towards the guests and stares at Gai for a bit to examine, then to Mana before backing off a bit.

"You folks have some strange people." Cidney commented about the two.

"Hey, I'm already weird myself as it is." Mana responded to the female mechanic's words.

"We're just supporting them so long as we don't get in the way." Gai honestly said to Cidney.

"You best take care of your girlfriend here as well, you hear?" Cidney grins at Gai.

Gai stoically wonders a bit, but Mana holds her beloved Triton's hand in letting him know that they'll stick to one another.

"Alright, then we're heading off." Noctis announced to the group.

"I'll lead the way, your highness." Ignis offered to lead everyone into the outskirts.

With that said alongside Cidney waving for her farewells, the group ventures to go outside for few reasons: to gain some experiences and for to hunt down the Behemoth named Deadeye. At the same time, they are waiting for their car to get fixed by tomorrow once they have enough money.

* * *

 _ **Outside/Fields**_

 **(Cue The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST -** _ **The Gathering Storm**_ **)**

At the vast plain area that is filled with light green grass, the sun remains bright as ever with some clouds. At a lake, two gigantic Sauropod-like monsters with heads that look like a cross between a bull and a boar are seen grazing peacefully. Their names are the Catoblepas.

Then, the audio of the grass is feeling slight footsteps, suddenly gets a bit louder coming from the humans.

Across the fields are six figures wandering as one party: Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia, Ignis Stupeo Scientia, Prompto Argentum, Tsutsugami Gai, and Ouma Mana. Of course Mana is the only girl of the group.

After a few moments, Ignis stops and halts the group in advance.

"What is it?" Noctis asked the glassed man.

Ignis turns to Noctis and answers, "Well, I believe we should gives some training to Tsutsugami Gai and Ouma Mana."

"Training huh?" Gai raises an eyebrow in his curiosity.

"Yeah, maybe Noct should spare with you to see what you're capable off." Gladiolus commented.

Noctis recalls the times of his training session with his childhood friends, to which it pays off well in real combat.

"I'll accept the challenge." Gai responded and conclude, "But I won't fight with a 'weapon' yet, just my prowl instinct."

"You seem to be confident." Noctis muttered about the blond haired man's decision.

 **(End Theme)**

Then, Prompto is seen advancing to Mana and smiles at the pink-haired girl.

"Hey there, how about we can watch the scene together?" Prompto asked somewhat trying to be nice.

However, Mana gives a playful smirk and ignores the blond-haired man. "Sorry bug, you know I'm taken."

This leaves Prompto slightly disheartened in a humorous matter. At the same time, Noctis and Gai are beginning to face each other in different sides. Noctis is wielding a standard sword called the Avenger.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV: Episode Duscae -** _ **Daytime Battle Theme**_ **)**

Their audience is watching the training.

And then it begins. Noctis charges at the unarmed Gai with his sword, only for Gai to dodge on the right side and delivers a quick kick at Noctis. The black-haired prince sees it come and jumps away a bit.

Noctis then switches weapons to holding a Wyvern Lance, in which he does a _**Dragoon Jump**_ and is lunging at Gai at the next turn. However, Gai's keen senses see it coming and evade the lance.

"I bet you're a trained person for a challenge." Noctis commented.

"Heh, and I thought your holding back." Gai smirked.

"We'll see about that." Noctis responded to Gai's taunt as he switches weapons to a great sword called the Zweihander, known in German as the 'two-hander' sword.

Noctis cries out and attempts to attack Gai by doing a few slashes, but Gai evades the blade each time. The black-haired prince delivers another one, only which Gai uses his bare hands to block and hold the Zweihander!

"Remarkable." Ignis said in slight amazement while fixating his glasses.

"How in blazes did he do that?!" Prompto cried out in wondering.

"Tehehe, Triton is Triton in pulling off his strength." Mana gives a taunting, yet light-hearted smile at Prompto.

Once Gai gets a hold of the great sword much to Noctis' brief surprise, he pushes back and delivers a swift punch at Noctis' face. Noctis backs off before having his weapon disappear.

 **(End Theme)**

After the spare training is over, Gai and Noctis are given potions by Ignis to heal themselves. Gai and Mana notice that these potions are a sort of healing item during a traveler's journey.

"That's some nice reflexes you're having there." Noctis said to Gai.

"Gotta hand it too you, your not half bad." Gladiolus added to the results.

Gai can only give a coolly smile to the two young men with his arms cross while closing his eyes. Mana walks to stand by her beloved's side. This is indeed the chance in gaining Noctis and his friends' trust.

* * *

Thirty minutes after the sparing match, a great marsh is seen with mud covering much of the ground. The travelling party continues walking since Gai's sparing with the prince of the Lucis kingdom. Just then, they come across something surprising.

"Whoa guys, check it out!" Prompto cried out while pointing at something on the muddy ground.

The blond-haired man is right to get his friends attention. They see a large footprint that feels similar to a giant monster leaving a mark after rampaging a nearby town.

"It's so gigantic!" Mana blinks while staring at the the large footprint.

Gai coldly stares at the footprint with his arms cross and state, "So this is the sign of the monster you're looking for?"

"Indeed, Deadeye the Behemoth is a menace between these territories." Ignis answered to Gai. "We seem to find the first clues in tracking down the beast."

"Well, I'm not afraid of that beastie." Mana commented.

"I think you honestly are for a girl." Prompto joked.

"Please don't make fun of me being the only one with an all men-cast." Mana joked back at the blond-haired gunner.

Just then, the group hears some low bellows and wolf-like growls. There are two kinds of monsters. The first group looks like slender brownish-gray wolves with reptilian teeth called Sabertusks. The second group are large mammoth-like creatures with brown wooly fur and light gray faces called Garulas. The monsters turn their attention to the party.

"Guess we got company." Gladiolus muttered.

"Alright, about time to … for once!" Prompto smiled while ready his firearm.

Noctis turns to Gai, "Are you ready for change?"

"Yeah, I'm always like that." Gai nodded at the prince for a real battle.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV: Episode Duscae -** _ **Daytime Battle Theme**_ **)**

The party group charges at the Sabertusks and the Garulas with their weapons and begin to hack and slash them with Mana supporting the young men by conjuring crystal powers much to the surprise of Noctis' group. Speaking of Mana, her 'innocent' voice fills in the scenery while the battle noises are heard in the background.

" _ **Hi everyone, this is Ouma Mana speaking! I have a great time with Triton and these boyfriends. Well, that blond-haired guy with the gun did attempt to woohoo me over, but I rejected him. This Noctis person reminds me of my little brother who I once fell in love in the past, don't blame me, blame that rock back in our home dimension. He is some kind of a prince of my dreams, but I digress. Okay, why the heck am I mumble random stuff while I help out the men against these filthy beasts? We're almost done cleaning the mess."**_

Eventually, Noctis and his cohorts finish off the last remaining beasts before finding a safe passage at the end. They immediately ran towards that path. One battle to get some exercise is good for them, to which Gai and Mana have this experience.

 **(End Theme)**

* * *

 **A/N** : It's interesting that Gai Tsutsugami and Mana Ouma are the main guests instead of Shu and Inori that some readers expecting. Granted since their deaths, these versions of them are given the opportunity to become watchers of other dimensions, starting with their interaction with Noctis and his friends.

Apologize of Mana's monologue at the end instead of showing the full wild battle alongside the spare between Gai and Noctis is short because again, time constraints and school, but it doesn't matter either way.

See you in the second half which will complete this one-shot.


	2. Other Half

**A/N** : Here we are at the second half to finish this crossover. I _really_ want to get this over with.

xxxxx

 _ **Rocky road**_

It is near the sunset at a rocky road in an open forest. The skies become a mix between blue and light orange.

After previously defeat the bestiary, Noctis, Gai, Mana, Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto are seen walking and picking their feet up. Noctis' group couldn't believe what they just saw, Ouma Mana have the ability to harness crystals coming from her majestic body.

"Whoa, you're on fire today, girl." Prompto gives a compliment to Mana.

"Explain how you be able to do this?" Ignis questioned the pink-haired girl.

Mana simply gives a smile and is about to ignore him until Gai quickly step in.

"I'll take care of this." Gai responded to his mistress and answers to Ignis, "It's a long story. In our world, she receives it from an unknown circumstance that I have to get involve to save her, even if I once sacrifice myself to do so."

Noctis and his friends are briefly stunned by this revelation, especially the part of the implication that Gai and Mana were once dead before.

"That means you guys are revenants or something?" Gladiolus questioned.

"Sort off." Gai answered.

"What kind of world looks like for you two?" Noctis pondered about the guests' setting.

"It's something post-apocalyptic, and not an easy task for a former Undertaker." Gai answered to the Lucis heir.

"And as of now, I can do more that just firing my crystals, but you boys have to find out." Mana assured to the young men.

Prompto can just whistle at Mana's words in mind. The party continues to keep walking until they reach some sort of a tunnel. They stop for a moment, but they hear a faint air and a low sound inside.

"Did you hear that, folks?" Ignis quietly warned.

"Yeah, I'm hearing it alright Iggy." Gladiolus responded.

The low sound then slightly rises to some kind of an animalistic growl.

"That must be the Behemoth." Noctis begin to realize upon hearing the sound closer.

"Whatever it is, we have to go in." Gai suggested to the group.

Taken the blond haired man's words by heart, the group decides to enter the tunnel.

Inside the tunnel starts by being made of rocks and roots like an underground rocky path, but as the people keep walking, debris buildings and stones are made as well in ruins. As the sound of the monster is getting close, Gai and Noctis' group go right through the right corner that outside of the tunnel made out of metal debris above come a sight to see.

A large bull monster with a tough purple hide, long horns (which part of his right horn is missing), tuffs of hair of his neck, and a scar on his one eye is seen sniffing on top of the debris to find food. This is Deadeye, the Behemoth that the party is looking for to kill.

"Best be quiet while we sneak through." Ignis whispered to his cohorts, knowing they can't attack head on straight away.

The group does so that each takes a turn to sneak and crawl through the Behemoth's scent. The first is Ignis, then is Gladiolus, and next is Prompto who they made it to the other side. As Noctis is about to go next, the Behemoth's head smells through the debris, but his eyesight is poor to can't see the presence of some intruders. As the Behemoth moves away, Noctis crawls safely to meet up with his friends.

Now it's Tsutsugami Gai and Ouma Mana's turn, in which both decide to go together. The Behemoth's scent then feels something odd as Deadeye's scarred head reach through to find the source. Gai and Mana move back a bit while the former covers his lover, making Mana's presence decrease a bit so that the monster would not find out. Noctis and his groups have their slight concerns at the moment, but it wanes as the Behemoth begins to leave the area. Gai and Mana make it through nevertheless.

xxxxx

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV: Episode Duscae -** _ **Enemy Approaching Theme**_ **)**

A few minutes later, the party begins to head outside as the area is surrounded by mist.

"Aw man, I can't see!" Prompto complains while looking around the mist.

"But that was a close one, right?" Gai wondered.

"Yeah, we still have to track down the Behemoth, wherever it is." Gladiolus said to Gai.

Suddenly in front of the group, they notice footsteps are heading back to its destination. The party hides beside one of the boulders and peeks to see Deadeye wandering.

"It's heading back to its lair." Ignis muttered.

"Then we should follow it without being notice." Noctis responded.

Follow Deadeye back to its lair.

 **(End Theme)**

xxxxx

(NOTE: INCOMPLETE SCENE)

As the party continues walking, they devise a plan to spring a trap upon the Behemoth. Glados will shoot at its blindspot.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV -** _ **Omnis Lacrima**_ **)**

Party fights Behemoth as boss. Noctis is about to summon Ramuh as a last resort only that Mana uses her newfound abilities to defeat it and Gai and Noctis deliver the finishing blow.

 **(End Theme)**

"Yeah! This is our ticket in getting our car back!" Prompto "I think I'm having a moment…"

"Yeah, we'd uh, need to get some rest before heading to Cindy's tomorrow." Gladiolus

(NOTE: INCOMPLETE SCENE)

xxxxx

 _ **Outside/Nightfall**_

Hours later, it is nightfall as the skies transition from the yellow evening to the blackish-blue skies that are filled with stars. The full moon is seen as well, in which it reminds people having some wonderful memories of camping, especially in the summer.

 **(Cue Final Fantasy XV: Episode Duscae -** _ **Camping Theme**_ **)**

In a forest, the party has set up a campsite within and tents are already been put. A camp fire is in the middle for the people to cook up food. Gladiolus and Ignis are sitting on a bench to prepare the accustoms, while Prompto is being the usual slacker. Mana is seen sitting down on the ground and gives a smile to the night's sky.

Not too far away, Gai and Noctis are seen in a cliff watching the skies. They then turns to face each other.

"Long day, is it?" Noctis asked his new guest.

"Yeah, we work together as a team to take down that beast." Gai concurred of how teamwork usually completes a difficult task. "These three friends of your remind me of my former teammates."

"Who are they?" Noctis asked.

"Their names are Argo, Shibungi, and Oogumo." Gai connects them to Noctis' friends before he sighs, "Besides them, two major people I knew are Shinomiya Ayase and most of all, Ouma Shu."

"Ouma Shu?" Noctis pondered before figure out something, "Wait, isn't Mana related to this person?"

They briefly turn to see their friends hanging out and talking to one another before resuming their conversation.

"Yes, Shu is Mana's younger brother and I was actually a childhood friend of his." Gai truthfully answered.

Noctis is briefly surprise at this information as Gai turns to stare at the night.

"We knew each other since kids, but we haven't seen each other for some time until in our late teen years with different roles." Gai explained. "I was the leader of a resistance group while Shu is a high school student, but he wields a special power that makes him join us. The rest is history."

"I get it." Noctis respond to Gai's words. "That old friend of yours alongside his sister your with reminds me of this young girl named, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret."

"Who is she like?" Gai pondered.

"All I remember was that she is part of the Fleuret family. We use to have some sort of a childhood connection till political feuds made us distant. I wonder if I fight for her sake, should we meet again." Noctis explained about some of his backstory and one of his purposes of fighting.

The blond-haired former resistance leader listens well to what Noctis has to offer.

Gai then begins to chuckle and remembers something during his past life, "You know, this reminds me of my dialogue: A life with no adventure in it is boring. The least a friend can do is stir up a little trouble in your heart."

Noctis takes it in mind about the sort of adventure he experiences. As soon as they finish talking, both young men are heading back to the campsite in meeting up their comrades, and to enjoy the rest of the night. The screen then fades black.

 **(End Theme)**

xxxxx

 **(Cue Final Fantasy IX -** _ **Good Night**_ **)**

xxxxx

The next day, morning comes for the sunrise's light to brighten the campsite. A rest is worth it for the party to fully recover after yesterday's battles.

Noctis and his three best friends slowly wake up from their sleeping bags and get out of their tents. Once they get some fresh air, they figure out that Tsutsugami Gai and Ouma Mana are gone in sight.

"Hey Noct, where did that pink-haired chick and that guy go?" Prompto asked about their guests.

Noctis does not say anything for a moment since he remembers the last conversation he has with them. Nevertheless..

"They wonder off somewhere far away.." The black-haired prince responded.

Despite all this, the party feels that they miss their new companions. As they wrap up their campsite, it is time for them to meet up with Cidney.

xxxxx

 _ **Gas Station**_

A few hours later, Noctis and his group have arrived back to the gas station. Having enough gils for completing the repairs, their car is back on fuel in good shape. Guess killing that Behemoth pays off for these young men.

With that said, Noctis' group is taking their leave as the black car is driving away from the gas station.

"Come back anytime, you hear?!" Cidney cries out to her clients and saying their farewells while waving her arm with a positive grin.

xxxxx

Switching to the black car on the roadway, Ignis is driving the automobile with Gladiolus sitting in the front. Noctis and Prompto are sitting in the back. The black-haired prince wonders when they will see the two guests again, even though it's impossible to tell.

xxxxx

Elsewhere in distance, Gai and Mana are seen on top of a cliff watching the car driving away. Mana is holding 'Triton's hand as they both observe the fantasy world surrounding them before walking away and disappear.

xxxxx

 _O'er rotted Soil, under blighted Sky, A dread Plague the Wicked has wrought. In the Light of the Gods, Sword-Sworn at his Side, 'Gainst the Dark the King's Battle is fought. From the Heavens high, to the Blessed below, Shines the Beam of a Peace long besought. Long live thy Line and these Stones divine, For the Night When All comes to Naught._

—Cosmogony 15:2, "Nadir"

xxxxx

 **A/N** : That's it, this one-shot crossover is the most challenging and ambitious one.

Okay, I admit I didn't finish that climatic battle with the Behemoth, I feel I don't know how to get it right, alongside most readers don't pay much attention to this one-shot. Now I'm reminded why the development of FFXV is extremely complicated and long. Yeah, I think that A Titan's Heart is enjoyable and relatable (with Shu and Eren meet) than Gai & Noctis as some stand alone.

I should let you readers know that this is the last time I am doing a one-shot, following that is a major co-story entitled _Shinnen:New Year_ that will be my final fanfiction ever. That one is definitely going to be fun compare to this.

When I plan on getting a Playstation 4 someday, this game will be my top list sometime after college though job employment still comes first.


End file.
